


Walking It Off

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: There are some days when only a walk helps.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tolkien100





	Walking It Off

There were good days and bad nights; good nights and bad days.

On the bad nights he shook and sobbed, sometimes dreaming of leaving Frodo, cold and alone, to fall into the hands of the orcs. He took comfort in Rose’s arms, but there were times when that was not enough.

On the bad days he walked alone in the wooded hills of the Shire, remembering sunny days spent with Frodo before the Ring cast its long shadow.

The walking cleared his mind and he then returned to Bag End to take joy in his beloved family and his garden.


End file.
